


Rojo

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Tony tuvo que matar a alguien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rojo

Uno tiene la idea de “rojo sangre” tan metida en la cabeza que cuando la ve manar en grandes cantidades le sorprende que sea oscura, casi como el chocolate mientras sale a borbotones. Verla extendida por el suelo formando una pátina parduzca de olor dulzón tampoco es lo mismo. Cuesta asociar esos manchurrones con la existencia humana.

Todo es distinto, sin embargo, cuando es uno quien derrama la sangre. Basta un alto desobedecido, desenfundar y hacerle una suave caricia de amante al gatillo para escuchar el estallido desgarrador y verla salir del manantial del pecho. Uno corre hacia quien ha abatido, trata en vano de taponar la herida y entonces, sí, es roja la sangre ajena mientras uno grita a ese maldito imbécil que aguante, que no cierre los ojos.

Para cuando las ambulancias llegan, todo es rojo. Incluso las lágrimas transparentes que bajan sin control por las mejillas de uno y ese rastro caliente y húmedo que nota entre las piernas como si fuera un niño de pañales. Las luces de rojo y azul. Las manos teñidas de rojo de Lady Macbeth. La corbata. Tendría que haber escogido la verde, pero esta combinaba mejor con la camisa. Y con el disparo.

Arrastrando los pies, pisoteando el rastro de sangre, uno se aleja de la zona. Tal vez mira, pero no llega a ver mientras se tambalea y termina doblándose con un gemido ahogado por una arcada que no llega a materializarse. Siente la palmada paternal, que no paterna, en su hombro. La voz desdibujada, como un eco amortiguado a través de un tabique:

—Buen trabajo, DiNozzo. Tómate el resto del día libre, ya escribirás tu informe mañana.

Y uno asiente como un autómata y continúa deslizándose hacia el coche. El día libre. El día que ese otro ya no tendrá. Porque uno le ha disparado. Porque uno lleva las manos teñidas de rojo con su sangre.


End file.
